fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 45
Fight boss Part 2 Cleetus: Very hard fight, but very interesing as well. Sheila: Played it with 4 and stomped it pretty easily in the end. Professor: A combo of condemn and those summons. Agent 9: 4 hits of that strength is simply instant death for a hero so you are essentially losing one entirely, with 4 the loss of one isnt so bad, but 2 its rather terminal. Lindar: Couple that with the extra flexibility in skills that you have with 4 (rez, summons, rerolls and everything!) Tomas: From how I've read Lutalo's card, she can't (or doesn't) use Spyro.exe if someone is adjacent to her. Damon: So I made sure someone stayed in melee with her all the time. Pogo: In addition, since she teleports to the furthest character in Dragon Realm, I made sure I had her in a corner early on and then used her rules to keep her in the corner. Damon: I also ensured that someone was at the spot where the eye popped up, and that another ranged-attacking character was able to move and either hit the eye or Lutalo as appropriate. Agent 9: Using good tactics addressing the Flame on the card made her easy to take down. Billy: The game clearly rewards this sort of thoughtfulness really well. Damon: (Oh yeah, always have a balm or two to remove effects. It makes a lot of stuff easier). Astor: Yes, she's a really fun fight. Cleetus: She reminded me of a Avalar raid boss. Hunter: "OK, first off, someone must always tank her, each round. You lose aggro - that's a 50DKP MINUS!!" Billy: This fight (and later “events”) really proved to us the power of Dragon Kingdom. Agent 9: Being able to purge a status on exhaust is nuts. Sparx: Maybe Spyro.exe at other player Spyro could use the dice progression like Conviction? Moneybags: Right now it’s a d6 chance at 16.75%. Sgt. Byrd: You could make it jump to two purple that kills on a 4 or less total (which I think is a 12% chance). Delbin: Math is probably off this early in the morning but you get the gist. Nestor: The dice exist in the core game to smooth the chances out. Tomas: If Spyro.exe is 16.8% to cause the group to lose 25% of it's power per roll, then on 2 player, seeing as it causes the group to lose 50% of it's power, you would want roughly half the odds, eg, 8.4%. Sgt. Byrd: Although this still has the problem of an incredibly spikey roll, almost a "save or die" for the whole group. Billy: That might be acceptable - depends what the designers are happy with. Professor: Given that there are lots of ways to get re-rolls, its probably fine. Astor: (Might even be OK without a change - just requires a change of tactics to focus on reroll effects). Delbin: Ya - but you also don't want to neuter the power of Spyro.exe. Astor: Bloody Realm has been a staple of Homeworld for decades, and I imagine its in the same spirit. Sheila: Maybe just make Spyro.exe like Skill checks hah. Sparx: 4 player? Bubba: Empower Dice. Sparx: 3 Players? Damon: Beat a Spyro.exe 5. Bartholomew: 2 Player? Spyro.exe 4. Agent 9: Etc. Billy: Can anyone explain how the Exalted Lutalo work? Elora: Ii dont know how its works, we got the Flame boss fight and stop playing, because we dont know, how the Lutalo works. I was confused too but it's simple. Bubba: Read the power on the Lutalo's card and apply it with Flame being the caster. Elora: Simple. Damon: I really hated this managed to get Flame to 15 pts of damage. Moneybags: My mistake was trying to finish her while leaving the twins alive. Pogo: Not sure if it would have helped. Bartholomew: The encounter could be fun but fights that are clearly made to be unwinnable are just frustrating. Delbin: Not fun. Magnus: First time I swear in this game. Cleetus: I understand it's part of the story's evolution but I didn't have fun. Just played through this fight, what an awesome boss. Nestor: Ended up having Flame go on the very first turn, so assuming I read the line of sight correctly, only Lutalo was affected by any of her abilities. Bentley: He managed to withstand the Lutalo and his first Spyro.exe roll. Bartholomew: First round was spent eliminating all of the eyes. Delbin: Second round was finally doing damage to her with a throwing knife (sadly just 1), then the summons went up around Lutalo. Tomas: He got annihilated by the twins but the next turns by Flame and Lutalo managed to take them out. After that, it was more annoying than anything trying to remove eyes as they came up. Hunter: I got a couple strong 8 and 9 damage attacks with Lutalo and Flame (Promise + Rhamsted Poleaxe for Remi and Orgone Blade + Knight's Shield for Lutalo) so it wasn't too tough in the long run. Moneybags: Also having a Gulp out helped even the odds while Lateef was dead most of the fight. Bentley: Question: If the character Rhynoc tethers happens to tether her back, does that character just bounce her tethered damage back at her until they die, dealing their HP worth of bonus damage to Rhynoc? Astor: If you don't know what's going to happen, or play like you don't, the odds are low of this occurring, but I'm curious. Agent 9: That scenario would not be possible. Pogo: Dumb question about Lutalo - if a character successfully casts poison on her, how does the "irreducible damage" from that work against her 0/1 damage mechanic based on eyes being on the board? Delbin: Do "Spyro.exe's card rules" trump game rules, generally? Bubba: Well, played it as her card trumped poison while there were eyes on the board. Final boss Spyro.exe: I found the Twin Savani to be seriously OP. I think Spyro is not that hard to beat without them. Spyro attack Flame Lutalo: I killed the four eyes quickly, but the first time that I damaged Spyro (for 9) two eyes came back and the Flame appeared and I promptly lost two characters to them (luckily one of the two was an Spyro.exe summons). Spyro: In the end, I house ruled the Evil Spyro.exe as +1 PD per shield. Spyro attack Spyro.exe Spyro: I found +2 PD per shield to be extremely OP. Lutalo: Four attacks with the light green dice, +2 PD per shield, and a guaranteed re-roll on the first miss is ridiculous. Spyro.exe attack Spyro Spyro: Aw! In my case, the skull was rolled and the Evil Spyro.exe joined the track right after Flame damaged Lutalo. Flame: There was no way to avoid them going before the rest of my characters. Spyro kill Flame Spyro.exe: When you attack Spyro and there are eyes, she has no damage but the eyes all take 1 right? Spyro attack Lutalo Magnus: I focused the first two rounds on keeping someone next to her and buffing characters and then Spyro hit Melody with spell attacks and throwing knives. Bentley attack Spyro.exe Pogo: I was able to hit her 5 times over two turns which killed all the eyes. Magnus: Then I used poison for the first attack on Spyro to drop her by 10. Bentley: I lost a character to the twins, it didn’t have trouble managing the fight after those twins were gone. Lutalo attack Lindar Lindar get hurt Elora: Lindar! Delbin: Yeah this fight has me totally beat. Sheila: I don't know if I'm not properly min-maxing this game, or just a bad board game player, but I haven't found Lutalo to be easy at all and this encounter in particular just seems unwinnable for where my characters are at. Astor attack Lutalo Tomas: I did the side quest and bought all new Spyro.exe items and everything. Billy attack Lutalo Tomas: Yeah I have had a similar experience overall, that is the game not being easy. Cleetus: Spyro.exe grade gear did little to help offset this encounter. Bartholomew: The only way to cruise through Lutalo easily is to not play the rules correctly, and handle the monsters in your favor. Bentley: Counting spaces for favorable ranges every action, studying the Lutalo track to plan a characters options, etc of course will make the game seem easier than intended. Astor kill Lutalo To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House